Pregnant rats are maintained on a semi-purified diet containing 0, 20 or 40% of the daily caloric intake from ethanol. The daily intake of the 40% diets is pairfed to the animals on the 0, and 20% diet. At birth the rats are maintained on a pellet diet. At one and two months postnatal, the offspring are sacrificed and the brains prepared with the following stains; myelin, cell and Golgi Neuronal. Only the brains of the animals on 40% diet have shown any abnormalities. The offspring of the animals on the 40% diet also are smaller and have a higher infant mortality rate than controls or 40% animals.